Stakeout
by FusseKat
Summary: Goren and Eames have never been on a stakeout like this before... A bit of fluffy fun.


I don't own these characters and if Goren, Eames or Ross ever acted the way they appear in this piece - the true owners, would disavow them –

A bit of fluff, attempted in the first person. Again no plot, sorry. Goren and Eames are sentenced to stakeout duty...

* * *

Stakeout

Another long night to look forward to – how had Eames and I wound up on this stake-out detail, you might ask... Well, let me tell you...

I'd had another dust up with Ross late last week. He and I were always crossing swords. End result, I'm now parking my butt outside a warehouse in Brooklyn waiting for – actually I'm not sure what I'm waiting for – maybe just for Ross to 'get over it'. While that might not exactly be procedure, I don't have the record to point a finger. I often think about a certain finger I'd like to 'flip' his way though.

But if my 'punishment' wasn't bad enough, Alex had thrown herself on one of the abandoned swords and borne the weight too – "I'm his partner," Alex said when Ross told her she would temporarily team up with another detective. "I go where he goes." So for three nights in a row, Alex picked me up outside my apartment and driven us here. Eames works 'guilt' almost as effectively as my mother did and my mother was world championship caliber.

Tonight though, she was especially antsy. "I am going out of my mind here…." She turned to fix me with a look I'd seen her flash at perps during interrogations. I'd never been on the receiving end before. I didn't like it. Kinda made my skin crawl, and not in a good way.

"Three nights, three nights in a row sitting here and nothing… absolutely nothing happens! We haven't even seen as much as a stray cat strut by."

I come up with something we can do to dance... ahhhh, to pass the night away. "Shall we play a game?"

She gives me a sidelong glance that is almost as scary as her 'perp' look. "A game?"

"Yup, a game. How 'bout truth or dare?" I answer smirking.

Alex smirks back at me and then smiles. "OK… Dare!"

I sit back and think, _Gotta make this good. I'm only going to get one shot..._ "Uhmmm, okay. I dare you to climb on top of the roof of this car and do a little dance." A broad grin appears on my face.

And the looks just keep on coming. "PHFFT!! Have you checked your temperature recently? I think you've finally fried your synapses. Or maybe Ross is right..."

"HEY!! You don't have to get mean about it. If you don't want to play, just say so."

I turn and look at her again. "I'm serious, that's the dare. Get up on the roof and dance. It's not like there's anyone out here to see you. And look, it'll stay our secret – no one would believe me if I told them, anyway."

Almost as if she can't stop herself, a look of surprise crosses her face as she opens the door and gets out of the car. I look up and see the the look in my eyes reflected back at me from the vanity mirror and they look equally stunned. _Damn, that was some dare. Where did that come from? I really didn't think she would do it._

I get out of the car in time to see Alex climb onto the roof and start to sway sexily to some unheard music of her own. In my head, the tune is Eric Clapton's "_Layla"._  
"Ok, your turn. Truth or dare?" Alex stops dancing but remains standing on the roof, hands on her hips.

I'm stunned. _Talk about shock and awe. _What I'd just been witness to was a far more accurate and visually stunning definition than the President's was. "Dare."

Alex's voice pulled me back to reality. She doesn't have to think about it for long. "I dare you to come up here and do whatever you're thinking about right now!"

I quickly climb up and join her on the roof and kiss her passionately. Puzzled by but enjoying this, my kiss is returned just as passionately.

"Is this your definition of UNOBTRUSIVELY observing a suspect!" I hear Ross' voice echoing through the near empty alley. Then a finger taps me on the back.

My heart is in my throat and I leap... into consciousness, suddenly and violently jolted into the squad room.

"Nice nap, Bobby?" Alex asks as she drops a sandwich and can of soda on the desk.

Looking around the near empty squad room, I shake my head. "No… it… it was actually quite… horrifying, in its way. I may never sleep again."

* * *

_(And now dear reader, we know why Bobby always looks so tired...)_


End file.
